Jamie Carlson (Earth-616)
, , | Relatives = Katrina Carlson (mother); Happy Hogan (father, deceased); Pepper Potts (step-mother); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Stark Island, San Francisco | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Yellow | Hair = Green | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Human Gamma Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Tom Taylor; Yıldıray Çınar | First = Superior Iron Man Vol 1 1 | Quotation = You're a giant green ball of anger and puberty. Of course this is how you ask for help. | Speaker = Iron Man | QuoteSource = Superior Iron Man Vol 1 3 | HistoryText = One day when he five years old, Jamie Carlson got sick and his mother Katrina had to take him to her job at Stark Industries, due to being unable to find a babysitter. It was the day of the demonstration of gamma-powered equipment. During the test, the device malfunctioned and exploded. The accident led Katrina to be fired. Unbeknownst to anybody, Jamie had been exposed to gamma radiaton. When he was thirteen, Jamie was bullied by other teenagers and his skateboard ended up being broken. He returned to his house and his mother tried to console him. However, her attempts frustrated him even more and he transformed into an Abomination-like creature. The physical damage to the house he caused after transforming resulted in an explosion which apparently killed Katrina. Later, he attempted to use Tony Stark's new Extremis 3.0 released in San Francisco to cure his condition. Unable to do so, he went on a rampage calling himself "Teen Abomination" in order to get Stark's attention. He battled She-Hulk when Iron Man himself intervened. Knocking She-Hulk aside with a single punch, Teen Abomination seemingly decapitated Stark with a strike from a lamp post, but was shocked to discover that Stark wasn't even inside the armor. Teen Abomination was then dispatched with a uni-beam blast followed up by Stark using the armor's helmet to deliver the coup de grace, knocking him out. Teen Abomination was imprisoned but later broke free and went to Stark Island searching for Iron Man. Stark confronted him, but soon Teen Abomination demanded Stark to listen to him. After being asked what did he want, Teen Abomination replied that he had tried Extremis, but it didn't work on him, so he was looking for Stark wanting his help. Stark stated that he could use him. Jamie started living in Stark Island in secrecy, where Stark would investigate his condition. As Tony experimented on Jamie, he told Stark his life story. The results of Stark's investigation led to the discovery that Jamie's father had been Happy Hogan. When Pepper Potts and a digital backup of Tony Stark's mind tried to help the real Stark return to his regular self, they took Jamie in their custody. When Iron Man confronted Pepper and his digital self at Resilient's New York HQ, Jamie sided with Ms. Potts. Stark revealed to Jamie that he had recently discovered his mother wasn't dead, but had suffered a severe head trauma and was recovering at a hospital, causing Jamie to transform back to his human form. Jamie was later taken in by an unidentified person or organization that fused an electronic chip into his skull that goaded him into becoming a mindless machine for destruction, and later unleashed him to wreck havoc at the Oakland Airport. He was confronted by S.T.A.K.E. operatives Martin Reyna, Jasper Sitwell, and Dum Dum Dugan. Dugan was able to scan Teen Abomination and detect the presence of the chip, and commanded Sitwell to shoot a bullet that perfored into Jamie's skull, destroying the chip and neutralizing him. S.T.A.K.E. later took him in to help him recover. | Powers = Seemingly those of Emil Blonsky, to a lesser extent. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Teen Abomination was originally going to be "Teen Man-Thing."Taylor Discusses Iron Man's "Superior" Attitude - Comic Book Resources | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} References Category:Hogan Family Category:Regeneration Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Agility